Singing Valentines
by Tamai
Summary: Who would’ve thought that a prank gone wrong could change their lives forever as they knew it? SessxKag - OC, kay? You were warned.


"_**Singing Valentines"**_

By: Tamai-chan [:

* * *

Summary: Who would've thought that a prank gone wrong could change their lives forever as they knew it? 

Setting: Alternate Universe

Type: One-Shot; Total Words: 2,270

Pairing: Sesshoumaru X Kagome

Authoress' Notes: Yes, Sesshou is OC, but it makes it all the more cute, kay?

* * *

Date Started: 2/14/08 – Date Finished: 2/14/08 – Date Posted: 2/17/08

* * *

It's that time of year again._ That_ day. That dreadful day filled with starry-eyed teenage girls, shy grinning teenage boys holding hands, being all 'lovey-dovey'; and it was those exact same lockers overflowing with gifts, flowers, stuffed animals, and of course: chocolates. 

Perhaps you realize that I speak only of: Valentine's Day. A rather over-rated holiday only meant for couples really, but honestly, what high school doesn't have over-pretentious idiots running around trying to impress _those_ kids. And by "those" I'm more than positive that you know who I mean. Those select few whom we all secretly wish to become over-night, those kids with all the right clothes, all the right taste in music, the near magical athletic skills, the flawless skin, super model figures, the list goes on and on. And yet, here I am, one of the few, the unknown. I find no need to have close companions, or relations at all. Sure, I speculate anyone in their right mind would think along the lines of what you're thinking right now: 'Loner.'

Correct indeed. I work mostly alone, I barely speak, and I doubt anyone realizes how to correctly spell my name or that I even have one to begin with. And yes, again. I do detest those popular swine. I detest most to all that surround me. All with the exception of the only three people who seemingly accept me, the last person mostly idolizes my being for unknown reasons.

The first being my half-brother, InuYasha. We are about the same age, although we are very different. He's more extroverted, people cling and stick to him like a magnet. He's on the football team as well, running-back, I believe. Second, Kagura Izuzu. She too is in my grade, she is some what disliked, but at least they regard her as 'one of their own'; she's always been quite envious of people but she's not a complete dunce. Third, my younger half-sister: Rin. She's six, extremely naïve, and sadly enough; adorable as they come. Lastly there's Jaken. A rather strange looking toad demon who seems to be infatuated with the very ground I walk upon. These are the closest things I have to "friends"

Allow me to introduce "the Populars", whom my brother is also apart of. Firstly, there are more than just who I will list for they are a wide spread group, but these few are how they would consider…"higher in rank", I suppose.

Kikyo Hinako – InuYasha's obviously promiscuous girlfriend of the week, clearly a cheerleader.

Kouga Ookami – The idiotic track jock.

Sango Taijia– The Straight A Cheerleader.  
Hojo Raeki – Student Council President.

Miroku Houshi – The extremely perverse Captain of our school's undefeated Football Team, Quarter-back. (Captains always go together so it would seem.)

All of them being graduating seniors, all at the range of 17 or 18 years of age. All except one.

Kagome Higurashi.

Age: 16

Status: Single.

Height: 5'4" - 104 lbs

Clubs: Drama, Chorus, Student Council.

Sports: Cheerleading, POMS, Dance Team.

Grade: 12

Strange that she would be sixteen and a senior? Not really. She and Sango are practically sisters actually. She's what they call a "super genius". She may be a straight-A student, but believe me, academics are not her only forté. I presume you realize she's top priority, she's that one girl every male has their eyes on…And once again; sadly enough, I too am in that category.

Now that the stage is set, the actors in costume, may show ensue.

It was on this dreadful day that the god's above weren't feeling all too generous in my favor. First and foremost, I awoke at 6:45, leaving me less than 5 minutes to shower, dress, eat, and ride my bike all the way to school, which starts promptly at 7:15. Being that I was a dog-demon helped, but the fact that my bike wasn't in the garage, my uniform; still dirty, my breakfast composed of toast on butter which I had to eat on the way out of my house…running. By the way, add a little _pouring_ rain into that equation, and it makes a HORRIBLE start to a morning.

Also, here's the rather funny catch: I wasn't late.

My clock seemed to be ahead…by thirty minutes. So, here I was, soaking wet, at school, without my uniform, and feeling nauseous from eating and running at the exact same time. It was now 6:30. And I almost felt compelled to rip everything to bits. I changed my shoes, and went on towards my locker to drop my things off, that is until I heard muffled whispers.

"…Do you think Ookami-kun will accept them?"

"Oh, don't worry about it! We came extra early just for this."

I peeked around the corner and there were two young girls, placing two nicely decorated bags, of what I assumed to be chocolate, in Kouga's locker, which was conveniently near my own.

Have I told you? This is Japan. Girls make chocolate for boys whom they like and/or love. Boys make a return gift on March 14th, St. White's Day. But since our school is so Americanized, the boys find it necessary to get gifts for the girls who they like, and hope to get a return gift as well. I, being who I am, have never once received a real Valentine. Not that it bothered me anyway.

After they left, I went to my locker and started placing my things inside. That is until I over-heard someone else approaching.

"Hahah! Are you kidding? Mine is so gonna blow her away, it'll HAVE to make her want me."

A voice like that could only belong to one oaf; Kouga Ookami himself. He strides over to his locker, opens it, stares at the bags that earns whistles from his 'posse' ; He reads the cards and begins sharing the chocolate amongst them.

"Oi, not too bad. Eh, Kouga?"

"Eh. They're not from Kagome, so they don't matter." He replies briskly.

I close my locker and turn to leave, and alas I don't leave unnoticed.

"OI. You, loner kid, got any chocolate?" one asks me. A shake my head and turn to leave again.

"Psh. Who'd get 'em chocolate?" Kouga snapped before leading his pack out of the hall.

'_Who indeed.'_ I silently mused before heading to my classroom. The day went on normally, all the boys would talk among themselves and discuss who got more, from whom, and the girls would giggle shyly and whisper to one another.

Valentine's Day— What a pointless holiday. The teacher continued teaching, lunch would start soon. Kagura was vigorously taking notes, InuYasha was slacking off with Miroku. Kouga was with his 'pack'. Kikyo was giggling along with her bimbo lackeys, and a few were missing from our class for they were participating in delivering Valentine's and roses and such. There was a knock at our door and suddenly everyone got very silent. Sango then walked in with a red red envelopes in her hand. She spoke with the teacher briefly, they nodded and she proceeded to make an announcement to us.

"Hey there everyone! We're here to deliver some SINGING VALENTINES to those lucky few."

Then more members of the chorus walked in and waved. One came for Miroku, from Sango herself. InuYasha also received one; and Kikyo blew him a kiss and a small wink. Kouga also had one, probably from yet another admirer that he didn't care about. They then made a reminder about the concert and dance tomorrow night. Just as they were about to leave, Hojo rushed through the door.

"Oh hey! Sango, we've got another one for 3-A."

…_Another?_

She stared at him quizzically, before taking the white envelope in his hand, and reading it over.

"Erm…Is there a Sess-hou-maru Taisho here…?" she asked while scanning over the room. And that's when I could've sworn that I knew for a fact that the gods were truly against me. I sighed and slowly raised my hand. I could hear many gasps and whispers circle the room in seconds. And there printed in neat kanji was my name, but it was a …white envelope? I looked up and saw Sango at the door attempting to drag something in. The class was in utter silence as Kagome, herself entered the room. She wore a rather dark formal dress than ended about at her knees, tan boots, and a pink flower in her hair. She smiled to everyone and whispered to Sango, and Sango simply pointed at me. I could almost feel the cold sweat appearing on my skin. I gulped.

She stood before me and then she looked at the chorus members, as if looking for a cue, one of the girls nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

She took in a deep breath, and I swear to you, her voice was the most angelic thing I had ever heard.

_Naite mite mo suteki ja nai  
kimi to yume wo mireru nara  
Setsuna inette sore wa  
madamada saki no ohanashi _

Mukashi mukashi...  
ima mo negau wa uruwashi no Soul 

(Translation: "_I whisper, "Is it true that the clouds are the rainbow-coloured Venus?"_

_Sorry, this dramatic sunset is making me cry,_

_Even if I cry, it's wonderful, isn't it?_

_If I can dream with you._

_"I'm sad." - that's something we'll say later._

_I wished for this so long, long ago.._

_And I still am - wishing for a beautiful soul.")_

She received a huge applause from the class, and I was stunned. That girl sure could hold a note… She blushed and then she looked right at me and said: "Happy Valentine's Day, Sesshoumaru-sama."

It was then that she bowed and left along with everyone else. I could've smiled at that very moment. I would've…if it wasn't all a lie.

Kouga then burst out laughing and loudly exclaiming: "Did you see his face?! Hahahaha."

That laughter scarred me, he planned this. He made it so that they would simply get a reaction out of me. I stared dejectedly at my notes and continued looking at them. The bell rung moments later and lunch began. I gathered my things and left the building. It was far too embarrassing to endure any longer.

As I was leaving the campus I could hear Sango's voice again.

"Oh come on, Kagome! It wasn't _that_ bad…You sounded incredible!"

'_Kagome…?'_

"Are you kidding me Sango? This was a horrible idea! I can't believe you made me do that, right in front of him too." Her voice cracked, could Kouga be of that importance?

"Ah, you worry too much Kagome, go on just ask him, you never know."

I heard Kagome sigh and Sango go back inside, I was just about to leave when I heard something drop to the ground. I turned and saw Kagome flee back inside but she dropped something.

I looked down at it and grabbed it, I wanted to return it to her, I really should've, but I was so curious to know. I began opening it without regarding the name printed on the front, in all probability whom it was for. Inside was a letter:

"_Will you go to the dance with me?_

_I know it may seem foolish to ask you now,, but you seem to stick out to me more than anyone else, and I'm almost certain that I would really enjoy being with you. From the first day I saw you, I knew that you really weren't as cold as you made yourself appear, I desperately wanted to know you. I would really like a chance to be with you…_

_-Kagome._"

So it would seem she had her eye set on someone already. I sighed and returned the letter back into the envelope and went inside to see if I could find her, I went to my locker and once I opened it a teddy bear, a bouquet of red roses, and pink bag fell out, it had red and white ribbons, and it smelled of…_chocolate_?

I stared at it and looked at the small card on the side, in that same neat kanji was my name on the "To:" and right below it was "From: Kagome". My eyes almost fell out of my head, I flipped the envelope and there again, my name.

First a singing valentine, then a love letter, and now…chocolate as well? Could Kouga really do all this planning, or is this for real, I shut my locker and ran outside to where I found the letter and there I found her.

She frantically searched the area, her blue eyes shining with concern, and I went up to her and tapped her lightly. She turned around and almost fell backwards, I grabbed her significantly smaller hand.

"Need a hand?" I asked her. She blushed and nodded.

"I…um…thank you for helping me." She smiled and bowed politely.

"Looking for this?" I said while handing over her gifts. Truth be told, she was undoubtedly downright adorable when she was flustered. "Uh, well…yes, actually. Eheh."

Silence lingered, sakura blossoms fluttered past us and she stared at her feet. Just as I could almost take notice of her voice about to raise out of her throat, I spoke first.

"I accept."

She head spontaneously snapped up, and then she was one of those starry eyed teenaged girls, and I was one of those shy grinning teenage boys, who were now holding hands, being all lovey-dovey. Only this time, I wasn't one of those 'exact lockers' that was always overflowing with gifts. I wasn't one of _those_ boys trying to impress her…It was then, I knew the gods maybe weren't all **that** against me. I didn't exactly detest her…seeing as I love everything about her.

* * *

_Fin.__

* * *

_

Incase you're wondering, the song she sang was in Japanese, it's called: "Do the Motion" by: BoA

If you want a better description of her outfit, watch the video:

**www. youtube. com / watch?v[equalsign1SMdwgN4q[underscoreU **(remove spaces)

Hope you like it, I had fun writing it! HAPPY LATE VALENTINE'S DAY!


End file.
